


Fangirls 101

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2018, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Winter has come to the Shire. Just when things couldn't get chillier, Frodo runs into his fangirls quite by accident... or was it? Now fleeing from them to the Woodland Realm, Frodo must either take Thranduil's advice or face the consequences.





	Fangirls 101

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

“Brrr!” Frodo shivered. Winter had come early to the Shire, with snow piling up. He sighed in relief when he closed the last window and lit the fireplaces. There was something else, something sitting on the parlor room’s table. A strange looking silver box with a strange black device, covered with buttons and two wheels. Frodo picked up the device, his brow furrowed in confusion. “What is this?”

He pressed a button. The box’s screen lit up, revealing some sort of game. It had lions on the front, running around like mad. They weren’t alone, for the screen revealed various characters zipping to and fro in wicked delight. Letters appeared on the screen, telling Frodo which button to press to play the game.

“What is this? Disney Pandemonium?” Frodo read the game title. He shrugged. “Well, I suppose I have nothing better to do. How does this game work?” He pressed the play button.

_Whack!_

Frodo was thrown back into his chair by a blue wave of light. What was going on? He massaged his eyes with his index fingers. A light headache reached his temple, annoying him and making him feel dizzy. That wasn’t the best plan!

“Ooh!” a girl squealed. “Do you think that pandemonium game worked?”

“I don’t know!” another girl shrieked. “But he’s waking up!”

“Oh! My head.” Frodo moaned. He looked up to see a bunch of fangirls, wearing short-sleeved white shirts with his face on the front. They giggled. “What’s going on?”

“Oh, you don’t know!” a third fangirl chirped. “That game was our best chance of getting your attention! And now that we have you, we won’t let you go!”

“What?!” Frodo asked, nervous.

“Get him!” a fourth fangirl said, as she and the other girls grabbed him.

Frodo ducked, doing his best to stay out of the girls’ grasps. _Rip!_ A piece of his shirt ripped off. He had to escape these fangirls… and fast. Wait! There was a glowing blue light in the air. This was his chance to escape! _Rip!_ Another strip of clothing tore off. Boy, those fangirls had a tight grip! No time to worry about them now! He darted for the blue light and ran through, leaving the fangirls behind.

.

He came out of the blue light, right in the middle of a market surrounded by trees. Elves walked to and fro about the market, buying and selling items to great value. Where was he and why was Legolas being chased by fangirls? No way! Frodo was in the Woodland Realm!

“Frodo!” An elven man’s voice got the gentle-hobbit’s attention. “What are you doing here?”

“Who are you?” Frodo asked, beside himself with worry.

“I am Thranduil, the Elven-king of the Woodland Realm.” The elven man introduced himself. “Now, what are you doing in my realm?”

“Fangirls chased me out of my home.” Frodo said, troubled. “I followed the blue light here – but now, I’m thinking that light was a portal.”

Thranduil laughed. “Yes, dear hobbit, that happens to Legolas all the time!”

Frodo stared in awe. He hadn’t expected this to happen. Hmm. Maybe there was a reason for him being in Mirkwood.

“So, do you want my help?” Thranduil asked, curious. “I am the expert in handling fangirls!”

“You are?” Frodo smiled, thinking of a plan or two to stop his fangirls.

“It’s simple, Frodo: please your fans. You’re good at that, aren’t you?” Thranduil asked.

“Do what?” The hobbit asked, confused. He had hoped for a better plan. “Shouldn’t I avoid them?”

“No, no, no!” Thranduil shook his head. “That simply would not do! You see, fangirls are a sensitive lot. They want you to appeal to their better nature.”

“Hmm.” Frodo checked his torn shirt. This certainly wasn’t a good idea. “How should I do that? Look what they did to me!”

“Yes, that tends to happen to the best of us.” Thranduil said, perking up. He shrugged. “Frodo, all I will say is that you should go back and inform your fans that you would like to tell them a story, or let them show you their fanfiction. That’s what I would do… ah! They’re here!” There was no denying it. Frodo was seeing fangirls with Thranduil’s face on their shirts. Thranduil pulled out a mirror, observing his reflection. “Yes ladies! Now, where were we?”

“I’ll get out of your way.” Frodo said, moving away from the Elven-king. He looked back at the streak of blue light in the air. He blinked, watching the light reveal Bag End and his concerned fans. He sighed, wondering if it was wise to head back. He looked at Thranduil one last time, realizing there was no turning back. He would have to embrace his fangirls, one way or another.

He looked at the market one last time, before diving through the blue light again, leaving Thranduil to his fangirls.

.

Frodo darted out of the blue light. He slammed right into his parlor table, nearly knocking over the silver box in the process. He grabbed the box, doing his best to keep his balance as well as the silver box’s. He sighed in relief, grateful the box was okay.

A swarm of giggles got his attention. The giggles belonged to the fangirls. Some of them were a bit agitated by his reappearance.

“Hey! We’re playing this game!” one of the fangirls said, annoyed.

“Tell us a story, Frodo!” a second fangirl screeched.

“Want to read our fanfiction?!” a third fangirl asked, holding out a few pieces of paper.

“You’re not going to rip anymore of my clothes?” Frodo asked, alarmed.

The fangirls shook their heads. Frodo sighed, grateful but still terrified.

“Aww! We scared you!” the fangirls sighed, saddened.

“Frodo, it’s alright!” a fourth fangirl told him. “We don’t bite.”

“You were going after my clothes.” Frodo said, trembling.

“Sorry about that.” A fifth fangirl apologized. “We hadn’t seen you before.”

“We still want a piece of your clothing! Or you!” a sixth fangirl squealed.

“Yes!” The fifth fangirl said, maturely. “But I’m sure you would love to read our fanfiction, Frodo. It’s very interesting!”

“As long as you ladies don’t go after me again, then we’re good.” Frodo said.

“Awww!” His fangirls moaned.

“I mean that.” Frodo said, serious.

“We will, if you read our fanfiction!” A seventh fangirl squeaked.

Frodo sighed. He wasn’t getting out of this. Maybe Thranduil was right: appeal to the fangirl’s better nature would do the trick. He nodded, approaching the second table where he started to read some fanfics. They were mostly about romances between himself and the fangirls. Some of it intrigued him, while others made him nervous. Such was the life of a character and his fans.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
